KRISTAO & HUNHAN : BLESSED TO BE LOVE
by mintvodka
Summary: Luhan dan Tao adalah sepasang anak kembar, dan di umur mereka yang ke 6 mereka harus kehilangan Orang Tua termasuk saudara mereka sendiri. tetapi setelah 15 tahun kemudian, mereka menemukan pujaan hati mereka yang dapat mempertemukan Luhan dan Tao kembali. mind to read & review? :3 gomawo!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : HUNHAN & KRISTAO : BLESSED TO BE LOVE

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T+ MPreg

Length : CHAPTER

Main Cast : - Oh Sehun as Sehun (EXO K) A Young Billionaire

\- Xiao Luhan as Luhan (EXO M) A Sailor and the lost brother

\- Huang Zi Tao as Tao (EXO M) A Traditional dancer

\- Wu Yi Fan as Yi Fan (EXO M) A Young, Rich Executive

\- Shopia as Shopia (Baby Actress) Tao's baby

Other Cast : RANDOM

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BxB, Yaoi, Gay, BL, Comedy, Family, Friendship.

.

.

Halo! gimana kabarnya semuanyaaa? baik? hehehehe xD author mau kasi satu ff yang terinsipirasi ama film" china di luar sanaahhhh karna menurut author film china itu walaupun aneh, tapi bagus" nan unyu" bhak. mungkin karna banyak produser korea yang mulai menggarap film" china juga sih *soktau* oke deh. gausah kebanyakan cincau ntar muntah /? oke. langsung saja saksikun /?

.

.

.

.

-PROLOG-

Yantai Baixin Hospital

Oeeeekkkk h-huueeekkk huuuaaaaa OEEEEKKKKK!

Suara ramai itu berasal dari ruangan bersalin milik Mrs Xiao yang melahirkan dua bayi laki-laki kembar sekaligus. ruangan itu sungguh sangat ramai. para suster, dokter, kawan-kawan, sanak keluarga dan lain-lain.

"Waaahhh anakmu keduanya laki-lakiii selamat ya! hahaha" ucap Sanak keluarganya sembari menepuk pundak sepasang suami istri itu.

"kau akan beri nama siapa?" tanya Ibu dari Mrs Xiao, Mr Xiao terkekeh dan menatap kedua anak kembarnya itu.

"Akan ku berinama, Xiao Luhan dan Xiao Zi Tao" ucap Mr Xiao menunjuk bayi yang bermata rusa sebagai Luhan dan bayi bermata panda dengan Tao.

"Wuuuaaah! nama yang baguss! semoga kalian di berkati!" ucap kawan-kawan, para suster, dokter maupun sanak saudara mereka.

Luhan dan Tao, mereka tumbuh sebagai anak yang sangat pintar, kreatif, lucu, dan juga saling membantu satu sama lain. Luhan suka sekali menjahit juga akupuntur. sedangkan Tao, Ia sangat suka menari tarian tradisional dan juga kungfu maupun taekwondo. Luhan dan Tao tidak pernah terpisah sampai mereka berumur 6 Tahun. dimana ayah mereka terkena tipu oleh rekan sekerja mereka. segala harta dan juga nyawa Mrs Xiao dan juga Mr Xiao hilang meninggalkan Luhan dan Tao yang masih kecil

"Tao, ayo kita cari Ibu dan Ayah" ucap Luhan, sang kakak yang lebih tua 20 menit dari Tao. Tao yang tidak tau apa-apa segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan berjalan di sampingnya. mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan di kerumunan banyak orang hingga Tao menatap sebuah toko permen yang terlihat saaangat lezat. sehingga Tao melepas genggaman tangan Luhan. Tao mengbampiri toko permen tersebut lalu menempelkan wajahnya di kaca pintu toko tersebut.

"Tao, mungkin Ibu dan Ayah ada di sa- TAO?! AH? Tao menghilang?! t-tuan.. apa kau melihat adikku?" tanya Luhan ke orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, tetapi mereka semua menggeleng. Luhan berlari semakin jauh dari Tao, tetapi Tao tetap tidak sadar jika Ia kehilangan saudaranya.

"Hey kau! ngapain di depan tokoku?! mau minta permen yah?! hus hus!" usir si empunya toko tersebut, membuat Tao cemberut dan tetap menatap ke arah lolipop-lolipop yang ada di etalase.

"Hey! aku sudah bilang pergii! ayo pergi" ucap si pemilik toko itu yang akhirnya di cegat oleh seorang pria berjas rapi menghampiri mereka berdua.

"ada apa ini?" tanya pria itu, si pemilik toko menujuk Tao yang sedang asik menjilat bibirnya sembari menatap kearah permen-permen cantik itu.

"Dia ini sepertinya anak pemulung! dia melihat-lihat permen-permenku! tapi tidak beli!" ucap pemilik itu di tanggapi suara tawa kecil dari pria tersebut. Ia menghampiri Tao dan menatap apa yang Tao lihat.

"adik kecil, kamu mau lolipop panda itu?" tanyanya. Tao menatapnya dan mengangguk cepat. Pria itu segera mengajak Tao untuk mengambil lolipop tersebut lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada si pemilik toko.

"kembaliannya, ambil saja. ah? kau sudah beli apa yang kau inginkan? nah sekarang, dimana Ibumu?" tanya pria itu, Tao terkaget dan menatap kearah samping kanan dan kirinya, Ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Namaku Tao, aku bersama Luhan dan aku tersesat sekarang. Ibuku dan Ayahku menghilang sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, paman." ucap Tao dengan wajah polosnya. Pria itu menatap Tao dengan sangat iba, Ia segera memasukkan beberapa lembar uang ke dalam saku Tao.

"Ikut paman ya? akan paman ajak kau ke panti asuhan terdekat. maaf paman tidak bisa mencari ibumu, tunggu di panti itu sampai orang-orang mencarimu. mengerti?" ucap pria itu membuat Tao tersenyum lebar. mereka berdua berjalan menuju panti terdekat, setelah mereka menemukannya. Taopun di titipkan di panti itu.

"Paman, terimakasih!" Tao tersenyum lalu memeluk pria itu dengan hangat.

"Sama-sama. semoga kau bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi ya?" Pria itu memeluk Tao dan mengecup pipinya, mengucapkan selanat tinggal dan mulai saat itu, Tao sadar.. jika keluarganya tidak akan kembali.

.

.

.

-CHAPTER 1-

15 Tahun kemudian, Tao dan Luhan tumbuh tanpa orang tua, dan mulai hidup seorang diri, salah satu dari mereka tak tau dimana saudaranya itu berada. dan kini Luhan, saat ini menjadi tukang jahit dan akupuntur keliling. Tao, menjadi penari tradisional di pertunjukan-pertunjukan di cina dengan bayaran yang sedikit lumayan.

suatu hari, pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah mengendarai sepedanya dan duduk di depan gedung besar bertingkat bernama "OCORP" Perusahaan saham terbesar di dunia yang kabar-kabarnya di pegang oleh seorang pemuda dari negeri gingseng, Oh Sehun.

"Shit, this button is broken! arghhh" ucap seorang pria dengan mobil lamborghini putih miliknya, pria itu sangat tampan, tinggi juga rahangnya begitu terbentuk tegas, matanya tajam dan bibirnya yang kecil membuat pria itu sangat sempurna di mata orang-orang. dan dialah, Oh Sehun. miliuner muda pertama di dunia yang cara berbisnisnya sungguh sangat cerdik. Sehun adalah tipe-tipe orang yang penyabar, penyayang juga sesosok yang gampang marah, beremosi tinggi.

"Ah? itu ada tukang jahit keliling!" Sehun menggumam, Ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Luhan yang sedang menjahit baju dengan sangat tekun, Sehunpun turun dari mobilnya dan segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Ehm, apa kau bisa membantuku? aku akan bayar mahal" ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, kau tidak perlu membayarku. apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Sehun tertegun dengan pria ini, Ia begitu tulus dan entah apa yang menggerakkannya, Ia mulai mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Kau tau? aku sangat menyayangi kemeja ini, tetapi saat kupakai ketiga kancing ini patah! apa yanh akan di lihat pegawaiku jika aku memakai kemeja bolong? dan sebentar lagi aku akan rapat! kau pasti tau apa yang akan petinggi-petinggi itu lakukan jika melihatku punya kemeja bolong.. untung ada kau, aku sangat bersyukur kau ada di sini kau seperti-" Luhan menarik kerah Sehun mendekat, dan dengan tekun mulai menjahit kancing-kancing itu.

"Sepertinya kau orang penting? hehehe lucu sekali mendengarmu mengoceh. jika jadi kau.. aku akan siapkan banyak kemeja dan jas di mobil cantikmu itu." Sehun tertegun kembali. betapa bodohnya Ia? dan Sehun mulai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang pria ini entah apa yang mendorongnya tetapi menurutnya, pria ini unik untuknya.

"Nah, sudah seleasai. kau tenang sekarang" Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun dan Sehun segera mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, anggap saja aku membantumu hari ini. semoga harimu menyenangkan!" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"err, sampai jam berapa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"sampai jam 5 sore nanti" ucap Luhan sembari menjahit kembali. "karna pegawaimu banyak menemuiku saat-saat seperti ini." Sehun menganga, ternyata Ia tau siapa dirinya! shit. membuat gairah Sehun untuk mengetahui pria ini semakin dalam.

"Kalau begitu, jam 2 nanti selesailah bekerja aku akan menjemputmu dan.. tolong tidak ada kata tidak. atau kau akan kuculik" ucap Sehun di iringi kekehan dari Luhan.

"aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk berlari dari suatu kenyataan." ucap Luhan, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu mengendarainya masuk ke dalam OCORP dan berhenti tepat di pintu masuk, membiarkam asistennya memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun dari jauh menatap ke belakang dan Luhan masih di situ, menjahit dengan tekun.

"Tuan? petinggi sudah menunggu anda di ruang rapat" ucap asistennya. Sehun tersadar dan mengangguk mengikuti asistennya menuju ruang rapat. selama rapat berlangsung, Sehun berusaha berkonsentrasi dan sesekali menatap Luhan yang masih disitu sedang meminum sesuatu dan menatap sekelilingnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Seusai rapat, Sehun masih harus bertemu dengan karyawan-karyawannya dan menyuruh asistennya untuk mengatur jadwalnya hari ini dan besok untuk libur.

"waahhh jahitannya rapi sekali! pasti kau menjahitnya di depan itukan?" tanya seseorang karyawatinya kepada karyawati lain yang sedang lewat di dekatnya. Sehun terdiam dan menatap karyawan-karyawannya yang juga sedang membicarakan Luhan.

"Emm, apa kalian sering berlangganan dengan pria tukang jahit itu?" tanya Sehun, membuat karyawan dan karyawatinya mengangguk cepat. Sehun terdiam dan menatap karyawan atau karyawatinya.

"Hem.. kalian tahu siapa namanya?" mereka menggeleng membuat Sehun frustasi. Sehun pun menatap jam tangannya dan jam menunjukkan pukul 2 kurang satu menit, Sehun segera berlari menuju keluar gedung dan melihat Luhan tetap berada di tempatnya, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"So, i'm late?" tanya Sehun, Luhan terkekeh dan menatap Sehun menggeleng.

"tidak, omong-omong kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"siapa namamu? dan sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" Luhan menjabat tangan Sehun lalu tersenyum manis.

"Oke, Oh Sehun. namaku Xiao Luhan dan sudah setahun aku disini dan aku selalu melihatmu datang sangat pagi hanya saja kau yang selalu tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitarmu." ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"yeah. apa kau ada acara hari ini? aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu di kedai makanan kesukaanku dan nanti akan aku antar kau pulang" tawar Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mencoba mencari kebohongan atau kejahatan di mata Sehun tetapi tak ada satupin yang Ia temukan di mata elang itu.

"Baik.. jam berapa kita akan pergi?" Sehun menatap jam tangannya, lalu memanggil bawahannya untuk membawakan mobil sedan hitam miliknya lalu menatap Luhan.

"Sekarang" Sehun membantu Luhan membereskan barang dagangannya lalu menyuruh asistennya untuk menaruh barang-barang Luhan di Lamborghini pribadinya juga memarkirkan sepeda Luhan tepat di sebelah lamborghininya.

"Berarti hari ini kau harus menginap di mansionku. hahaha" goda Sehun di dalam mobil, tetapi Luhan dengan wajah datar dan senyuman manisnya berubah menjadi ledakan tawa.

"shenme? menginap di mansionmu? kenapa aku harus?"

"Karna barang-barangmu ada di sini, Luhan." Luhan terkaget saat Sehun memanggil namanya dengan sangat lembut membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah, tapi hari ini saja ok?" Sehun menang,Ia merasa hari itu hari paling membahagiakan daripada ulang tahunnya yang ke 5 tahun. Sesampainya mereka di kedai makanan kesukaan Sehun, Merekapun segera turun.

"ini kedai makanannmu?" Sehun mengangguk cepat, Luhan tersenyum.

"ini bukan kedai, ini restoran besar.. Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tersipu malu, sedetik kemudian. Luhan dan Sehun sudah duduk di meja yang mereka inginkan. dan sangat kebetulan sekali di kedai tersebut sedang mengadakan event penari tradisional dan sebuah band akustik di sebelah panggung.

Setelah Sehun memesan beberapa jenis makanan, Sehun dan Luhanpun mulai menikmati alunan musik ataupun tarian-tarian tradisional yang sangat menarik. Luhan sangat senang ketika ada pertunjukan tari dengan unsur kungfu mengingatkannya akan Tao yang hilang.

"apa diantara kalian tidak ada yang ingin menyumbang lagu?" tanya penyanyi akustik itu, Luhan segera mengangkat tangannya dan menghampiri panggung.

"Boleh aku menyanyikan lagu? uhm ini lagu lama yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh Ibuku saat aku masih kecil.. ekhm, Tiánmì mi nǐ xiào dé tiánmì mì

hǎoxiàng huā er kāi zài chūnfēng lǐ

kāi zài chūnfēng lǐ

zài nǎlǐ zài nǎlǐ jiànguò nǐ

nǐ de xiàoróng zhèyàng shúxī

wǒ yīshí xiǎng bù qǐ

a ~ zài mèng lǐ

mèng lǐ mèng lǐ jiànguò nǐ

tiánmì xiào dé duō tiánmì

shì nǐ shì nǐ mèng jiàn de jiùshì nǐ

zài nǎlǐ zài nǎlǐ jiànguò nǐ

nǐ de xiàoróng zhèyàng shúxī

wǒ yīshí xiǎng bù qǐ

a ~ zài mèng lǐ

mèng lǐ mèng lǐ jiànguò nǐ

tiánmì xiào dé duō tiánmì

shì nǐ shì nǐ mèng jiàn de jiùshì nǐ

zài nǎlǐ zài nǎlǐ jiànguò nǐ

nǐ de xiàoróng zhèyàng shúxī

wǒ yīshí xiǎng bù qǐ

a ~ zài mèng lǐ

a ~ zài mèng lǐ

a ~ zài mèng lǐ" Luhan mengakhiri lagunya dengan tersenyum manis, membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan termasuk Sehun, Luhan membungkuk lalu kembali duduk di tempat duduknya semula.

"wow, suaramu sangat indah. apa kau tidak tau itu?" Luhan tersipu mendengar ucapan Sehun dan mulai memakan hidangan yang ada di depannya.

"aku hanya bernyanyi di saat aku susah, di saat aku sedih, senang maupun berduka, entah kenapa aku selalu merindukan suara Ibuku dan Ayahku juga Adikku. mereka menghilang dan membuatku patah semangat. tetapi dengan nyanyian-nyanyian indah aku bisa bangkit kembali." jelas Luhan membuat Sehun tertegun.

"mengapa mereka menghilang?" Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya hanya lewat tatapan mata, tetapi Ia tidak bisa.

"Pada saat umurku 6 tahun, Ibu dan Ayahku terkena tipu perusahaan sehingga segala harta dan sesuatu sekaligus nyawa kedua orang tuakupun hilang dan aku masih ingat Ibuku berkata untuk menjaga adikku yang lebih muda 20 menit dariku itu tetapi aku merasa gagal, saat aku berusaha mencari Ibuku, Ia menghilang dari genggaman tanganku." Luhan tersenyum pahit dan mencoba menghembuskan nafas untuk melegakan hatinya.

"Aku besar seorang diri, aku belajar seorang diri. aku tidak sekolah tetapi setiap hari membaca buku di perpustakaan umum milik Negara dan mulai bekerja menacari uang hingga aku bisa membeli pakaian, benang, jarum, kacing, sekaligus tempat tinggal." Sehun mulai merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mucul bukan karna belas kasihan, rasa ingin taunya masih tetap kuat tetapi rasa ingin memiliki Luhan tak kalah kuatnya.

hari semakin larut, Sehun dan Luhan segera pulang ke rumah sederhana milik Sehun. terlihat seperti bangunan China tetapi di dalamnya sungguh sangat apik dengan peralatan serba modern, membuat Luhan berdecak kagum dengan cara pembangunan rumah tersebut.

"untung kita sudah sampai di sini, hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. lihat" Sehun menunjuk atap transparannya yang menunjukkan rintik-rintik hujan membasahi atap tersebut, Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

"apa kau sudah mengantuk? kau tidur di kamarku saja. biar aku tidur di sofa" ucap Sehun, Luhan menggeleng dan menahan lengan Sehun.

"j-jangan. lebih baik aku tidur di sofa saja." Sehun tersenyum dan mengajak Luhan ke kamar tidur milik Sehun.

"bilas, lalu pakai piama yang ada di dalam lemariku lalu beristirahatlah." ucap Sehun hendak meninggalkan Luhan. tetapi Luhan menyegat Sehun membuat lelaki itu menoleh kearah Luhan yang tersenyum manis.

"Xiexie ni.." Sehun mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Luhan segera berbilas. Luhan begitu senang ketika air shower membasahi tubuhnya, setelah mandi Iapun berganti baju, dan bergegas untuk tidur. tetapi Ia tak bisa, Ia ingin mengecek Sehun. apa Sehun sudah tertidur atau belum? Luhan segera bangit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia melihat Sehun sudah terlelap di sofa kotak itu (bayangkan di personal taste). Luhan menyelimuti Sehun dengan sangat lembut lalu kembali kekamarnya untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

.

"Hahh~ akhirnya selesai juga" ucap seseorang penari yang ternyata pria bermata panda yang kita kenal sebagai Tao. Tao hari itu mengisi event yang berada di restoran besar saat Sehun dan Luhan makan malam. setelah Tao selesai menghapus riasannya, Ia hendak berganti baju. tetapi masuklah seorang laki-laki misterius yang kemungkinan besar sedang mabuk, menarik Tao ke dalam toilet dan mulai menciumi Tao.

"t-tuannh ahh ahh.. j-jangan" Tao berusaha melepaskan dirinya tetapi Ia tak bisa, lelaki itu terlalu Kuat, Lelaki itu memperkosa Tao dengan sangat beringas dan setelah puas, meninggalkan Tao begitu saja. Tao merasa dirinya sangat-sangat kotor sekarang dan entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Tao benar-benar merasa putus asa dan merasa dirinya sangat tak berguna, Tao menangis tersedu-sedu sembari berjalan menuju derasnya hujan. sesekali Tao terjatuh dan terjatuh tetapi Ia kembali bangkit berjalan dan..

semuanya menjadi gelap, sangat gelap. Ia tidak tau Ia pingsan di depan rumah seseorang, mungkin Tao sekarang sudah ada di surga? atau neraka?

"sampai kapan cobaan ini akan berakhir?" gumam Tao dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : HUNHAN & KRISTAO : BLESSED TO BE LOVE

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T+ MPreg

Length : CHAPTER

Main Cast : - Oh Sehun as Sehun (EXO K) A Young Billionaire

\- Xiao Luhan as Luhan (EXO M) A Tailor and the lost brother

\- Huang Zi Tao as Tao (EXO M) A Traditional dancer

\- Wu Yi Fan as Yi Fan (EXO M) A Young, Rich Executive

\- Shopia as Shopia (Baby Actress) Tao's baby

Other Cast : RANDOM

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BxB, Yaoi, Gay, BL, Comedy, Family, Friendship.

.

.

Hellooo gimana Chapter 1nya? :3 bagus gak bagus gak? hihihihi seneng deh kalo lihat kalian senang! *lopelopediudara* semoga chapter 2 ini semakin bikin kalian penasaran ples bikin kaget ples bikin metling ples bikin greget plesplesples/?udah deh langsung aja saksikuuunss

.

.

.

.

-CHAPTER 2-

"u-ugh" Tao terbangun dari tidurnya merasa Ia sedang berada di sebuah kasur besar nan empuk, mungkin Tao bermimpi? tapi kasur siapa ini? dan apa ini ada selang infus berada di lengannya? apa.. Tao berada di rumah sakit?

"hiks" Tao terisak pelan, Tao mencoba untuk bangun tetapi Ia tak bisa. mencoba melepaskan infusnya tetapi Ia tak sampai. Tao mulai menangis, ternyata ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, tetapi ini sungguhan. kenyataan yang harus Tao hadapi.

Ckrek.. Tao tak peduli, siapapun yang datang itu pasti bajingan dan bajingan yang sudah mengobrak abrik kesucian Tao. Tao benar-benar merasa marah. marah pada dirinya sendiri, dan juga kecewa pada keadaan yang ada.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?" ucap suara bass itu membuat Tao menoleh kearah suara itu berasal, seorang laki-laki? ha! pasti dia yang sudah menghancurkan Tao saat ini. Tao menaikkan penglihatannya kearah wajah pria itu. Tao memfokuskan penglihatannya dan mengerutkan dahinya. dia bukanlah orang yang sudah memperkosa Tao, Siapa dia?

"d-dimana aku?" tanya Tao pelan, Pria itu tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Tao. mengulurkan tangannya perlahan.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau boleh memanggilku Yifan atau apapun" Tao mengjabat tangan Pria itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku Xiao Zi Tao.. maafkan aku merepotkanmu" ucap Tao membuat Yifan terkekeh sembari mengusap rambut Tao perlahan.

"aku baru saja pulang dari suatu acara dan menemukanmu pingsan di depan rumahku, badanmu kaku dan mengalami demam tinggi. maka aku segera membawamu ke dalam rumahku dan memanggilkan dokter untuk segera menginfusmu." ucap Yifan sembari memasukkan termometer kedalam lengan Tao

My Love For You - Super Junior

Yifan mendekati Tao dan menempelkan dahinya pada Tao, sembari mengecek waktu, Tao menatap Yifan sangat dalam bertanya-tanya kenapa pria ini begitu baik padanya? apa dia seorang malaikat yang Tuhan berikan padanya saat Tao sudah sangat koter seperti ini? tidak. pasti dia akan mengusirku sebentar lagi.

"Bagus, sudah menurun rupanya." Yifan mengangkat termometer tersebut dan mengusap rambut Tao.

"Yifan.." ucap Tao pelan, Yifan menatap Tao dan tersenyum.

"terimakasih, jika kau berkenan malam ini saja aku menginap, besok jika aku sudah bisa bangun aku akan pulang.." ucap Tao membuat Yifan terkekeh, Ia segera menggenggam tangan Tao erat.

"tinggalah di sini sesuka hatimu, aku tidak memperbolehkan kau pulang" kalimat itu membuat Tao terkaget betapa baiknya orang ini? mengapa? mengapa dia sebaik itu pada Tao?

"ah, sepertinya kau lapar. aku sudah buatkan bubur herbal untukmu.." Yifan mengangkat bubur yang betada di tangannya dari tadi. Yifan mulai menyuapi Tao, suapan pertama Tao menerimanya dengan baik. Tao sangat ingat bubur ini seperti bikinan Ibunya saat Tao dan Luhan sedang sakit. Suapan kedua, Tao masih menerimanya dengan baik. di suapan ketiga Tao terdiam dan memegangi perutnya.

"Hu-uwmp" Tao menutup matanya erat-erat membuat Yifan bingung dibuatnya, sebetulnya ada apa dengan Tao?

"are you okay?" Tao menggeleng, sedetik kemudian Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya membuat Yifan semakin khawatir.

"haaaa~~ mamaaa" Tao menutupi wajahnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, Yifan memeluk Tao dan mengusapi rambut pria panda itu.

"Tenang.. tenang.. apa yang terjadi padamu? hm?" tanya Yifan membuat Tao menggeleng dengan keras. tetapi Yifan mencova untuk membujuk Tao agar Ia memberitaunya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"hiiks.. hiks.. aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku, saat aku selesai menari tarian tradisional cina dan hendak berganti baju di dalam bilik toilet, ada seseorang lelaki misterius yang mungkin sedang mabuk tiba-tiba.. hikss Ia hiks memperkosaku dengan hiks kasar lalu meninggalkanku hiks lalu aku pingsan di depan rumahmu" Tao menekuk kakinya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat Yifan yang mendengar berita tersebut menjadi jengkel, jengkel dengan orang yang sudah merebut kesucian seorang yang polos seperti Tao.

"hadap aku Tao.." Yifan memegang kedua bahu Tao, membuat Tao menatap Yifan dengan senyuman dan wajah tenangnya itu.

"jangan buang anak itu, tinggalah di sini. tidak apa-apa.." Tao terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yifan yang terdengar begitu tulus, Tao menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum pahit.

"bagaimana dengan keluargamu? istrimu? hm? apa mereka tidak akan marah jika aku berada di sini?" Yifan menggeleng pelan lalu memegang pipi Tao kembut.

"Aku tak punya Ibu ataupun Ayah. aku hanya punya Paman dan Bibi, istri? im gay.. i like boys not girls" Tao terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yifan, Tao mencoba mencari kebohongan yang ada di matanya tetapi Ia tak berhasil menemukannya.

"shenme? gay?" Yifan mengangguk pelan.

"dan jujur, aku tertarik padamu. saat aku melihatmu pingsan sesuatu menggerakkanku untuk melihatmu lebih dekat, dan ternyata kau membuatku jatuh hati. iya aku tau ini terdengar aneh, tetapi aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya pada orang-orang lain. hanya kau" jelas Yifan, Tao tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Yifan.

"tapi kau sekarang menyesal kan? aku hamil, aku hamil bukan dari hasilmu sendiri." Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Tao yang terlewat polos itu.

"aku tidak menyesal, aku sangat beruntung mendapaykan dua malaikat sekalikus. walaupun aku kesal karna orang itu lancang memerkosamu. tapi, kandungamu belum mencapai satu hari bukan?" tanya Yifan, Tao menatap Yifan dan mengangguk pelan.

"kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk memperbaikinya.." Yifan tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Tao, mencoba meraih bibir peach Tao tetapi, Tao memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku takut.. kau terpaksa dan kita belum kenal secara dekat, apa lagi aku belum sah menjadi istrimu.." Yifan tersenyum dan memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"baiklah, akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku, Xiao Zi Tao." bisiknya, setelah itu Yifan mengecup dahi Tao lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Tao sendirian, berfikir.. apa lagi yang terjadi saat ini?

.

.

.

.

Miing Miing..

Luhan menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui sela-sela gorden putih kamar Sehun. Luhan mencoba membangunkan dirinya, lalu berjalan turun ke bawah.

"uh? baunya lezat sekalii.." gumam Luhan sembari memegang perutnya yang keroncongan. Luhan berjalan pelan menuruni tangga dan melihat Sehun sedang berada di dapur dan sedang memasak sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"ah, Kau sudah bangun? duduklah aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu." ucap Sehun menatap Luhan yang berdiri di tangga. Luhan segera turun dan duduk di kursi tinggi di bar kecil Sehun.

"apa menu hari ini tuan? kkkk" goda Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. Sehun menaruh makanan-makanan di atas meja bar lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"aku memasak toast with ham and egg benedict, lalu grilled steak dan avocado salad, minumnya aku sediakan teh herbal cina hangat khusus untukmu." jelas Sehun.

"wahh indah sekali namanya, makanannya juga. hehehe" ucap Luhan sembari berdoa, setelah berdoa Ia segera melahap makanan Sehun.

"bagaimana enak?" Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Sehun bernafas lega.

"Oya, kau tidak punya nomer telepon atau apa?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"aku tidak punya nomer telepon... ponsel apa lagi.." Luhan tetap fokus pada makanannya, tetapi Sehun mempunyai ide yang sangat cemerlang menurutnya.

"kapan ulang tahunmu?" Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum.

"12 april" ucap Luhan, hati Sehun bersorak gembira. tetapi sorak gembira itu terbuyar oleh bel pintu masuk.. Sehun mendatangi pintu tersebut dan terdapat gambar seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian serba glamour dan minim dan wanita paruh baya sedang menanti Sehun membukakan pintu.

"shit" gumam Sehun, Sehun memasang wajah coolnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"duh, kamu lama banget sih bukain pintu buat eomma?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya itu dengan bahasa korea yang khas, lalu sang perempuan yang berpakaian sexy itu segera memeluk lengan Sehun dengan manja membuat Sehun menghempaskan tangannya jijik.

"hmm~ bau apa ini? lezat sekali.. oh?! OMO! N-NUGUYA?!" tanya Mrs Oh dengan tampang kaget yang di buat-buat saat melihat Luhan sedang meminum teh herbalnya yang hampir tumpah karna ulah Mrs Oh.

"Itu temanku, namanya Luhan." Luhan berdiri, tersenyum ramah lalu membungkuk sopan.

"annyeonghaseo, joneun Xiao Luhan imnida bangapseumnida eomonim.." Mrs Oh dan Sehun serta perempuan itu terkaget kenapa pria China ini bisa berbahasa Korea secara fluent seperti itu?

"ah hahaha saya belajar berbahasa sejak saya umur 7 Tahun.." ucap Luhan membuat Perempuan bernama Daeun itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ahh begitukah? baiklah ayo ayo, makan yang banyak ok? jja, makanlah yang kenyang. Sehun kau jangan bolos kerja terlalu lama, dan eomma kesini karna eomma mau memberitahumu bahwa Eomma Daeun ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Mrs Oh membuat Sehun tercengang.

"What the hell? no. im not going, just bring her away from me!" ucap Sehun ketus, membuat Daeun segera memeluk Sehun manja.

"Oppa~ katanya, Oppa mau menikah denganku!~ Oppaaaa~ bbuing-bbuing" Daeun mencoba merayu membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"ew! just fuck up your mouth bitch. kamu hanya ingin uang dan ketampanan saya! bukan cinta tulus dari saya!" jelas Sehun, Daeun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oppa tega bilang aku seperti itu! padahal aku hanya ingin di mengerti dan di manja.."

"Aish Bullshit, sudah aku tidak akan bertemu Ibumu. aku muak bertemu denganmu! just.. FUCK YOURSELF UP!" Sehun menaiki tangga dan segera membanting pintunya kuat-kuat.

Luhan yang masih tidak tau apa yang terjadi hanya bisa melongo, sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pelan. Mrs Oh segera berpamitan dengan Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Tok tok..

Sehun menoleh dan menatap pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat Luhan sudah berdiri disana tersenyum.

"ada yang salah dengan perempuan itu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengajak Luhan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yeah, dia membuatku muak. dia selalu meminta ini itu ini itu, dia memang dari kalangan miskin. ayahku mengambilnya menjadi mantunya untuk melunasi hutang ayahnya. tapi itu percuma, dia sama saja menggorot uangku." jelas Sehun.

"dia pernah memintaku untuk menghamilinya, tapi aku tak mau dan aku lari dari situ. asal kau tau, aku ini gay. aku tak suka wanita rumit sepertinya" Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Sehun.

"wow, hehehe kita sama. aku juga gay~" Luhan tersipu malu, membuat mereka berada dalam kecanggungan.

Jemari Sehun mencoba menyentuh Luhan lalu mencoba meraih bibir manis itu tetapi Luhan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya tetapi Sehun tetap mencoba meraih bibir manis itu dan akhirnya tersentuh, Sehun dan Luhan terdiam akan perasaan manis yang datang begitu saja saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Jujur, setelah aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh.. aku semakin jatuh hati padamu.." Luhan terkekeh dan menangkup pipi Sehun.

"aku mulai menyukaimu setahun yang lalu sesaat aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam gedung OCORP." jelas Luhan, membuat Sehun tertawa lepas lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"apa cita-cita terbesarmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu berfikir.

"Pergi ke tembok cina dan menikmati indahnya Shanghai, Beijing dan juga pergi ke Disneyland hongkong. kau tau? sejak kecil aku menyukai mickey mouse! dan.. bertemu adikku.. kalau kau?" tanya Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"aku ingin menikmati jeju island selama seminggu penuh" Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. Luhan teringat akan saudaranya, Tao. bagaimana dia sekarang? apa dia sehat? apa dia sudah tiada? Luhan sungguh ingin berbicara padanya, memberitahukan semua yang telah terjadi selama ini..

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ge.." gumam Tao sembari mengusap perutnya perlahan, Tao menatap kearah Yifan yang baru keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Why? kamu kelihatan sedih.." tanya Yifan, Tao hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"selama lima hari ini, aku memikirkan kakakku, aku merindukannya. dan kenapa kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Tao menatap Yifan, Yifan memegang tangan Tao dan menatapnya.

"aku ingin kau menemui bibi dan pamanku hari ini" ucapan Yifan membuat Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tao tidak habis fikir dengan lelaki ini!

.

.

.

To Be Continued..


End file.
